


Empty Pronouns

by voleuse



Category: Alias
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-04
Updated: 2007-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-04 03:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>I walk from coffin to coffin at nine and at five.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Pronouns

**Author's Note:**

> Futurefic. Title and summary adapted from Anna Jackson's _Nothing suggests adulterous proceedings_.

Even after the she left the organization, Sydney hadn't expected to live so long. She could hide, she could rebuild, she could change all she wanted, but sooner or later, she had known somebody from the past would recognize her.

It would only take a glance, a single flash of memory, for her death to be spelled out. It wouldn't even have to be somebody she remembered--there were innumerable guards, technicians, and hangers-on she had spared, even after she'd captured or killed the bad guy.

After having the kids, it was easy for her to put death out of mind, but not a year went by without having to attend the funeral of one of Michael's old coworkers, or reading about a murdered colleague, or enemy. (The newspapers were never so bald as to declare them murders, of course, but Sydney had long ago learned to catch the telltale markers: Mysterious. Controversial. Accidental. Authorities investigating.)

Now, three continents separated from her family, mind roiling with the latest favor she was doing her country, Sydney stared down the barrel of a gun.

"I made you an offer, years ago," Sark mused. "I don't suppose I could persuade you to reconsider?"

She pressed back against the railing behind her, felt the wash of the ocean beneath her feet, and suppressed the urge to spit. "Do I get a choice?"

He smiled.


End file.
